Usuario discusión:Simon Peter Hughes
Welcome. I am a cofounder of this wiki and I am glad to see new people. --Davinci - talk 22:28 10 abr 2011 (UTC) I see you are a master in many languages. What would your advice be for someone having the desire to improve English? I taught myself English since I was a teenager and I want to improve it. I have done it by writing novels in English, such as fiction:The search for Kalid. It would be nice to find a way to learn more. Knowledge is endless. If you have enough time, which I doubt, I would highly appreciate a comment about that story, which was written in collaboration with an American user. I was once one of the administrators in this wiki until it got so hot I had to quit. So I am happy to see new people. Enjoy your stay. Je parle un peu de francais aussi. Au revoir! --Davinci - talk 22:30 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hola, Simon, gracias por tu ayuda, me gustaría trabajar lo mismo en la literatura inglesa, pero el burócrata CocoaZen no le gustó mucho mis plantillas y los deje como estaba, yo apoyaré siempre cualquier edición para que literatura inglesa se vea mejor, me comprendes.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 18:46 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Voir et me dire quelque chose. 186.31.31.14 (discusión) 19:26 24 mar 2012 (UTC) :Desolé. Le lien est http://es.ensayos.wikia.com/wiki/Adicci%C3%B3n_a_las_wikis et il y a des questions aussi. J'attends vos commentaires. Micaelus Literawiki Hola, Simon, veo que han cambiado de cara nuestra Literatura en inglés, estoy contento de ver que esta creciendo que casi llegan a 1,000 artículos. Un abrazo.- --'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 16:06 23 may 2012 (UTC) :Simon, pido permiso para copiar la Template:Language de LiteraWiki para la portada de Literatura Wiki y espero tu respuesta favorable.- Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 18:10 23 may 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones sin accentos Hola, Simon, yo también tengo mi laptop americana en mi casa, estoy corrigiendo acentos en mi computadora de mi trabajo, y no hay problema que podemos corregir redirecciones de nuevo. Ademas solo el único idioma español podemos usar acentos, otros idiomas no. Saludos.---'Carlos Suárez (kommunikoida kuuron) ' 01:51 4 jun 2012 (UTC) :Si claro, por favor hay que pedir el cambio Interlanguage link requests en Community Central, tu sabes más inglés que yo.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 15:58 9 ago 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, Simon.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 11:10 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Simon, recibe mis más cordiales saludos. He estado leyendo algunas cosas sobre ti en los links que dejaste en tu perfil. Mis felicitaciones y reconocimiento. Cuenta conmigo si es que crees que pueda serte de ayuda. Tengo un interés muy particular por la literatura peruana, latinoamericana y de ficción. Si bien no soy políglota, entiendo y hablo bien el inglés, el alemán y, por su puesto, el castellano. CARWER (discusión) 20:53 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Acentos Hola Simon, encuanto a los acentos en tu teclado, ¿será posible que puedas usar los caracteres ASCII? Prueba la siguiente combinación de tecla cuando escribas aquí o en otros editores de texto: Alt + 130 = é Alt + 160 = á Alt + 161 = í Alt + 162 = ó Alt + 163 = ú Alt + 164 = ñ Ojalá en tu teclado puedas hacer esto. Cordiales saludos CARWER (discusión) 11:24 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, Simon, eres el primer usuario que me felicita por mi cumpleaños, yo no voy a hacer una fiesta, ya que hace un mes falleció mi madre que estoy de luto todavía, mis amigos vienen a mi casa solo para felicitarme tomando un café con bocaditos y en silencio.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 18:12 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Autobiografía Hola, Simon, gracias por tus comentarios sobre la biografía, he cambiado por uno mejor, con archivo de Stefan Zweig, si me haces el favor de corregir que he escrito un poco turbio.- Mil Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 04:31 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Fondo Hola, Simón, tienes razón, este wiki no se trata de literatura peruana sino de la literatura universal y cualquier persona puede editarlo, no tan solo peruanos. Ya los revertí.- Gracias.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 06:20 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, Simon, una pregunta sobre un articulo Bug boy (el niño insecto)‎‎ que un Usuario:Banck dijo que es irrelevante, ver aquí.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 07:07 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Radio en Literatura Wiki Hola, Simon, tienes razón, voy a escribir sobre el articulo La guerra de los mundos que debe hablar sobre la version en la radio de Orson Welles.- Mil gracias, sabes que estoy solo con tu ayuda lograremos el consenso. Gracias de nuevo.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 06:33 20 nov 2012 (UTC) An Introduction Hi Simon, My name is Nick. I work with Wikia, I'm on the community development team. I was assigned to spruce up the Spanish Lit wiki if I could. I must say, I'm very impressed by the number of articles, and the general organization of your wiki. As you can see, I have already made various changes. I apologize for not getting in touch with you first. Feel free to revert those edits if the style does not suit you. Otherwise, I am going to make a few more updates to the mainpage to highlight some of the excellent content on the wiki. Get back to me with any questions or comments. Thanks! Nick 17:43 13 may 2013 (UTC) Hey Simon, I'm done working on the main page. I'm going to do some promotion for the wiki to try and attract some new users. Could I suggest that you put the wiki URL in the about section of the facebook page? It should help facebook people find their way to the wiki. Any questions or comments, let me know! Thanks, Nick 22:59 13 may 2013 (UTC) Hey Simon, Thanks for getting back to me and filling me in on what's going on with the wiki. I will do my best to get that green out of the categories headers and etc., and to attract some new Spanish users to the wiki. Take care, Nick 17:06 14 may 2013 (UTC) Borrar Categoría Buenas Simon, te vengo a decir que en el artículo Geoffrey Chaucer la categoría "Nacidos en 1340" ya que Geoffrey originalmente nació en 1343. Espero tú respuesta, saludos. --Derp03 (discusión) 14:50 4 oct 2015 (UTC) :Dicho y hecho. El error era en la plantilla ONF (supongo que significa "organizar nacimineto, fallecimiento") al final del articulo. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) Hola Simon: Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste con la (ahora lo compruebo) pésima edición de mi trabajo. Espero aprender y poder colaborar sin provocar tantas molestias. Mucha suerte. Hasta pronto19:27 28 jun 2017 (UTC)`````MorwanaMorwana Teatro Hola: El artículo Teatro tiene varias inexactitudes. Me parece que falta una defición de teatro (que es representación y un género literario;además, obviamente, de un sitio donde se representan obras). Es iun error, considerar el inicio del teatro en el siglo XI o mencionar: "mucho antes en el siglo V a. C se vieron manifestaciones parecidas a las del teatro".. Desde siglos antes de Cristo (y antes que en Grecia) ya existían manifestaciones teatrales en Asia y la India. En Grecia, en el siglo VI a. C. Tespis era un reconocido autor y actor (aún las obras eran de un solo intérprete) y en las proximidades del siglo V a. C., como se menciona en el artículo, ya existían autores teatrales de la magnitud de Esquilo, Sófocles, Eurípies o Artistófanes, entre otros. Y obras que son parte de la historia del teatrto y aún se representan como Edipo Rey; Los pájaros,;Las aves, Electra o La Orestiada, entre muchas otras. Vea usted si puede hacer algo al respecto para que quede mejor y sea útil. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 03:31 16 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Teatro 2 Hola, Simon: Muchas gracias y veo si puedo hacer algo. Saludos. Sobre William Faulkner Hola: No solo en habla inglesa las personas tienen dos nombres, en cualquier idioma son comunes varios nombres (Gabriel José de la Concordia Márquez, si hablamos de escritores). William Faulkner 'es el que usó y por el que es conocido. no por su segundo nombre que no figura en ninguno de sus libros. Es un error poner su nombre completo. Si la plantilla está mal hecha y no dice: '''Nombre de nacimiento '-''' Nombre empleado - Seudónimo '''no es problema que yo pueda resolver. Si dice '''Nombre real '''escribo el de nacimiento. Luego, el que usa. Como '''Gabriel García Márquez, que se reservó el José de la Concordia. En un artículo de tipo enciclopedista se debe dar a conocer el nombre completo para eso es enciclopedista: tiene función informativa y no de opinión, lo que sería en un artículo ensayístico en el que se puede prescindir de detalles). Ahora, en el artículo aparece Faulkner con sus dos nombres en la ficha biográfica (que bien pudo tener tres y, entonces, estaría con los tres) y es como poner en el artículo de García Márquez el nombre completo en su ficha, que es lo que se debería hacer si el autor en la ficha debe aparecer con su nombre real. Mis salidos. `````Morwana 20:50 17 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana García Márquez y el Nobel Hola y perdón por la molestia (parezco mosquito) pero en García Márque se dice que ganó el Nobel por Cien años de Soledad. El Nobel de Literatura es un premio a toda la obra de un autor 'y no por un libro. Lo corregí. Dijiste que editara sin pedirte permiso. Saludos. `````Morwana 01:50 18 jul 2017 (UTC)'Morwana Nombres y esas cosas Hola, Simon: Todo perfecto con los nombres. Yo digo: empiezo el artículo y pongo nombre completo, Por ejemplo: Aurelio Martín Logroño Williams fue un escritor japonés... Pero puedo poner:'' Aurelio Martín Logroño Williamas'', conocido como Aurelio Williams.... Y es corecto y más claro. Pero en la ficha donde encabeza el nombre del escritor: (donde pusiste el nombre completo de García Márquez o Faulkner) no me parece que deba ser el nombre completo el que encabece (por ficha me refiero al resumen del artículo y donde está la foto).. Para mí, debe aparecer Gabriel García Márquez y abajo el nombre completo. Si la plantilla no lo permite, que quede el nombre por el que es conocido. Es lo habitual. Por ejemplo: César Vallejo Mendoza ''es el nombre de la página, ¿y quién conoce a César Vallejo por su segundo apellido? No aparece así en ninguna parte, que yo sepa. Luego, en la ficha está el nombre completo César Abraham Vallejo Mendoza. Los autores deben ser mencionados por el nombre con el que firman sus obras. El nombre completo es un dato de interés (y secundario ya que Mozart siempre será Amadeus Mozart y no Johannes Chrisostomus Wolfgang Theophilus Amadeus Mozart que, siguiendo el criterio de la página ''César Vallejo Mendoza debiera ser nombre de la página y encabezar la ficha. ¿Me expliqué?) Vos dirigís y queda a tu criterio y gusto. La edición definitiva es tuya así que quedará como te guste más. Lo que digo es una opinión y las opiniones no son ciencia. Opino que la página César Vallejo Mendoza debe ser renombrada por César Vallejo y las fichas deben decir Gabriel García Márquez y William Faulkner como encabezado y así en cualquier caso (seudónimos incluídos). Dicho sea de paso en G.M falta la bandera de México. Y, para bien o mal, rehice el artículo Borges le faltaba el 90% de las obras y la biografía fue bastante mal copiada. Poner: D''espués de la humillación sufrida durante el peronismo fue nombrado.... ¿Cuál fue la humillación? ¿Saben de lo que hablan? Durante el gobierno peronista Borges publico unos siete libros sin problemas, 4 en colaboración. Y con dirección de Torres Nilson se filmó, en 1954, ''Días de Odio, basada en el cuento Emma Zunz, de Borges. "La humillación", que seguramente está tomada del artículo de Wikipedia (donde copian y pegan de blogs sin chequear la veracidad de lo que el blog dice) es una''' ironía escrita por Arturo Jauretche en El medio pelo en la sociedad argentina, ''donde dice que Borges, prototipo (según él) del intelectual elitista fue"humillado" al dársele el puesto de inspector de ferias cuando pidió trabajo al gobierno peronista (porque era un oligarca venido a menos, o sea, una familia de alta clase pero sin plata, "el medio pelo"). La dcitadura militar que derrocó a Perón lo nombró director de la Biblioteca Nacional y subsanó la "humillación". Si se toma en sentido litaral la frase de Jauretche, sería humillante para un hombre trabajar como mecánico o albañil (aquí valdría la pena echar una mirada a la biografía de Faulkner, miembro de una familia de clase alta sureña, dueña de bancos y tierras, del que nadie dice que fue "humillado" por el gobierno por querer ganarse la vida por sí mismo y trabajar como albañil o cartero). Agrego que Borges, hasta mediados de los años 70, tenía más nombre que plata. Era desconocido en el mundo y en Argentina se lo consideraba un escritor del mismo nivel que Leopoldo Lugones, Cortázar, Sábato o Marechal. . La biografía la sigo ahora (sin poner estas últimas cosas) Si no te gusta, revertila a la anterior. Otra vez escribo largo, largo, largo. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 20:48 18 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Repondiendo Hola, Simon: Gracias y haré lo que se pueda o pueda. Me parece muy bien el traslado de páginas y el cambio en la plantilla. Cambio de pilas, ¿no? Saludos.`````Morwana 21:51 19 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Sobre antologías Hola, Simon; El artículo ''La trama celeste (antología) usa en forma errada (como en El Aleph, cuyo autor nunca leyó el libro y no sabe de qué se trata) la palabra.'' La trama celeste ''es un conjunto de relatos no una '''antología, lo sería si recopilara cuentos del autor publicados en distintos libros.. Sería bueno que cambiaras el nombre de la página. Yo puedo hacerlo y reescribir el artículo pero sos vos el que decide. Saludos.`````Morwana 04:00 20 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Bis Vi que hay una página de El Aleph (antologí) ''con el mismo concepto errado de la palabra' antología. Te sugiero el borrado como al de La trama celeste. `````Morwana 04:05 20 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana '' Cambios Hola, Simon: Cambié la página Fédor Dostoievsky por Fiódor Dostoievski. Cometí un error de tipeo y quedó suelta una página Fird o algo así. No sé eliminarlas o si vas a revertir los cambios. El nombre en españoll se escribe DOSTOIEVSKI O DOSTOYESVI PERO NO DOSTOIEVSK'Y. Fiódor '''es la traducción más cercana a cómo suena en ruso. Fedor no se usa. Me pareció que la página debía ser mejorada (según creo yo pero, a lo mejor, no fue así y quedó peor) por la magnitud del escritor. También hice cambios en Realismo mágico porque no era una página que describiera de lo que se trata realmente. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 05:01 21 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Categorías Hola, Simon: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de agregar categorías como: Cuentos o Libros de cuentos - Cuentista - Libro o Texto de Teatro - Libro de ensayo - Ensayista? (Si alguna ya está, olvidate, será que no la encontré) Y la categoría Persona viva, ¿te parece que sirve? Para usarla se debe seguir cada página de esta gente y vigilar si está viva. ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Si se trata de un escritor vivo muy famoso, seguro vas a enterarte. ¿Y los que autoplican, los poco conocidos? Solo algún familiar podría agregar la fecha con facilidad, ¿pero cómo cambia la categoría sin mandar un mensaje? ¿Vale la pena? En Wikipedia hay muchos artículos de escritores que ya llevan ciento veinte años vivos. Y bueno, es una sugerencia. Me parece que es una categoría poco útil y que no debiera estar. `````Morwana 20:30 25 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana y Jane Austen Hola, Simon: Abajo del artículo Jane Austen sigue el cartel de "demasiado corto". El artículo anterior tenía la mitad de este. Si también te parece corto, habría que hacer un análisis libro por libro porque de la vida de Jane no hay mucho para decir. Y el análisis de los libros no es lo habitual en biografías Más bien se hacen por separado. (El año 1891 falta y yo no sé cómo se hace). Saludos. `````Morwana 03:03 26 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Categorias Hola Simon: Muy bien. Esas son categorías muy útiles. Y de personas vivas, me alegra que coincidamos. Es feo que pasen esas cosas como el caso que mencionás (acentuado en idioma argentino), A lo mejor se pueden sacar todas juntas, si es de a una, me fijo y veo si puedo sacar alguna. Total, si meto la pata, vos lo arreglás, ¿no? `````Morwana 19:24 26 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Sobre Personas Vivas Hola, Simon: Tenías razón, Personas Vivas se relaciona con la plantilla ONF (nacimiento-muerte). Lo probé en Boveri. No hay muerte, aparece automáticamente Personas Vivas. Me parece que si se borra la página Personas Vivas, por lógica, no aparece nada. Saludos. `````Morwana 20:45 27 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Sugerencias Hola, Simon: Te sugiero que trates de hacer algo más preciso en Literatura-Géneros. Los que aparencen no son géneros literarios (por ejemplo, dice: '''Realismo Mágico y no es un género sino un movimiento; tampco es un género Misterio ni Ficción histórica, que es un concepto). O lo dejás así, se le pone otro título y se agregan muchos más, tipo: Novela histórica, Novela costumbrista, etc.Lo mismo pasa con''' Movimientos', es muy pobre. En fin, sugiero, nada más, para que quede mejor. Por otra parte, me fijé que hay menos cantidad de páginas editadas. Antes eran más de tres mil y, ahora, hay dos mil. Sabía que el anterior administrador se había llevado sus páginas pero creí que la palabra "llevar" implicaba haber copiado acá y haber llevado allá. Pero se llevó las páginas sacándolas. Hay un señor que hizo 1900 ediciones (cortó los copetes de Wikipedia y los pegó) pero debe haberse ido o lo tienen escondido, pero no se llevó nada. A consecuencia de esto, te diría: ¿no sería conveniente que pusieras alguna nota en la que se dijera que los artículos publicados implican una colaboración gratuita a la página y que la edición publicada pasa a formar parte de la página, sin derechos de autor (que no los puede haber porque participan distintos editores).. Por ejemplo: Dostoievsk (que está acá y allá)i, ¿de quién es? Hay tres señores y una dama. Yo rehice el artículo, ¿es mío y me lo puedo llevar? ¿O es de los tres señores o solo del primero? Qué lío, ¿no? Suerte. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 04:50 29 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Hola, Simon: Puedo tratar de hacer categorías. No quise hacerlo por dos razones: me pareció que era algo que debe hacer el administrador, según su gusto; y porque no sé cómo hacerlas. Si es como una página cualquiera, veré si puedo. n cuanto a Personas Vivas, es tu decisión. Para mí, simplemente, debe dejar de usarse la plantilla. Sacarla de los que la tienen, y bueno, es cuestión de paciencia. ¿Son 500? A un promedio de 5 por día se termina antes de fin de año se termina, nada complicado (mirá que muchas veces hablo en broma). Lo que me parece es que usar el sistema Wikipedia de poner la edad del vivo o la del finado no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué? Ninguna enciclopedia de literatura ni de ninguna clase pone la edad (Enciclopedia Británica, por ejemplo y es la de mayor importancia en el mundo, ¿no?) Y, en ls casos que la edad tenga importancia (por la juventud), como en Alain-Fournier que se murió a los 27/28 (en la guerra) o Emily Bronté, Shelley y Sylvia Plath, todos a los 30, el mismo artículo lo comenta o debe hacerlo porque se trata de personas que han muerto de manera violenta y que sus carreras se interrumpieron demasiado temprano. Me parece pero vaya a saber una si es así, a lo mejor es mejor poner la edad en esa ficha donde está la foto, así nadie tiene que usar el cerebro para hacer la cuenta de la edad sacando la diferencia entre dos fechas (la resta es una operación matemática que se hace en la escuela primaria; depués, mejor no gastar la mente ni la calculadora del celular). Mis saludos. `````Morwana 03:07 31 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Cuestiones Hola, Simon: Y sí, con paciencia se teje la bufanda. Si borraste 1000 páginas, ¿qué son 500 categorías? Se me pasó por alto decirte que me enteré lo de las 100o páginas porque el señor Suárez me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome algo en relación a su wiki (con lo que no estoy de acuerdo) y me comentó el caso, le respondí que no entendía el motivo por el que lo habían separado (y no es asunto mío tampoco) pero que me parecía bien se hubiera llevado las oáginas. Pero, al ver que faltaba la misma cantidad aquí, creí que se las había llevado de llevarse físicamente hablando. Creo en la colaboración en todas las actividades de la vida, por supuesto, incluidas las culturales como esta. La competencia la dejo para cuando juego al tenis. Paso a otra cosa: Toco Literatura en primera página y veo, por ejemplo Géneros. Yo podría solamente: Novelas, Cuentos, Ensayos, Poesía, Teatro, (hay muchas clases dentro de cada género pero lo dejaría así). Cuando abriera en Cuentos o Novelas, pondría: Novela policial, Novela de misterio (que es parecida a la anterior pero no es lo mismo) - Novela de Ciencia Ficción - Novela Histórica - Novela Psicológica - Novela de Aventuras - Novela romántica (o Cuentos románticos, etc). Agregaría una subclase: Literatura Infantil. En Movimientos Literarios (que son once, doce, o más, depende de cómo se los clasifique), dejaría: Clásico - Romanticismo - Realismo - Naturalismo - Surrealismo - Realismo Mágico (dudoso pero lo pondría). Donde dice Poesía y Poeta, lo sacaría porque no dice nada. Y se supone que se está enviando al lector a artículos que se encuadran dentro del título. O sea, si dice POESÏA, toco y veo los libros de poesía que hay o los poetas que hay. Sino, ¿para qué me sirve? ¿No? Y donde dice '''escritores', agregaría dramaturgos, ensayistas y cuentitas. O sacaría novelistas y poetas. Dejaría Escritores por siglo, etc y nada más porque, de lo contrario, estarían, como están, faltando más de la mitad del tipo de literatos que hay. Que trabajes mucho y te diviertas. Mis saludos.`````Morwana 20:52 31 jul 2017 (UTC)Morwana Re envío de lo que ya había escrito sobre chantas Hola, Simon; Ya te había dejado un mensaje pero, a lo mejor no lo guardé. Te repito lo que dije: Hay dos artículos vergonzosos: el de Jorge Queirolo (que, según se ve en Discusión) ya provocó discusiones. Ese señor se presenta como una figura esencial de las letras y ocupa un espacio inmerecido (que bien podría usar 4 líneas y darse por satusfecho). Ese señor publicó un cuento (porque autopublica en cuanto sitio encuentra) en una página de Chile. El cuento es propio de un principiante. Si a Balzac se le dan cien palabras, ¿A ese señor se le permite un autobiografía de más de mil palabras sin sustento? La otra es Edna Iturralde de Howit'''t. En su notable autobigrafía (porque solamente ella misma puede haber escrito tanta idiotez junta), dice: '''Edna tenía muchas muñecas y jugaba con ellas a la mamá. También tenía tres perros que los quería mucho, su favorito se llamaba Jip. Edna tenía pecas y por esta razón en la escuela la decían: "leche con pulgas". Ella odiaba tener pecas hasta que un día, cuando tenía 14 años, un chico que le gustaba mucho le entregó una nota mientras hacían fila para entrar a clase. En la nota decia: "Me gustan tus pecas. Yo pienso que un rostro sin pecas es como un cielo sin estrellas". ¡Hermoso lo que le dice el niño! ¿Y los tres perritos? ¡Qué encanto! Leyendo esa autobiografía me pregunté: ¿la señora "leche con pulgas" me toma por idiota? ¿Eso es una biografía para publicar? A Balzac, diez líneas. A la señora de las pecas como estrellas, mil quinientas. Conozco autores de libros infantiles que publicaron dos mil libros (2000 libros), Son esos libritos de 16 páginas con dibujitos. ¿Y si escribieran sus autobiografías y se les ocurriera poner el título de todos los libros? ¿Se les da el espacio? ¿Sí? Entonces, que se publiquen artículos sobre Balaz, Victor Hugo, Goethe, Dante, Homero, con la extensión, profundidad y conocimiento necesarios. Si no se hace porque no se sabe, no es mi problema. Mi problema es escribir sobre Sylvia Plath o Anne Sexton y poner sus biografías al lado de la señora que jugaba a la mamá con sus sus muñecas. Esa autobiografía es una vergüenza pero más vergonzoso es haberla aceptado. Acá o en Wikipedia (donde los editores de literatura están formados por dos clases: los burros y los asnos). Yo no busco ninguna clase de reconocimiento, por eso, teniendo publicados dos libros sobre literatura y, a pedido de una editorial, una antología de poetas latinoamericanos, jamás pondría mi autobiografía y me llenaría de elogios publicándola en alguna parte. Si alguna vez, tengo méritos como para formar parte de una página literaria, seguramente, será otro el que escriba sobre mí y no creo que eso pase antes de veinte o treinta años. Incluso, nunca uso mi nombre verdadero en páginas en las que colaboro ni en los dos blogs que son míos. Mi manera de ser está muy lejos de la que tienen gente como la señora de las pecas o el señor que no me acuerdo cómo se lama y que provoca polémicas con sus libros (según dice él, aunque, en Argentina, nadie lo conozca). Así resulta que me siento desanimada de escribir aquí (o en la Biblioteca sin libros de S.) por similares motivos. Resumo: si se publica a todos y se les da el espacio que ellos quieran porque así se gana plata con la publicidad. Lo entiendo. Pero, si la plata se la lleva Fandom. No lo entiendo. Cualquiera que hace una página de literatura es por dos razones: para expresarse o para transmitir sus conocimientos (o ambos). Vos no escribís y tu ex socio escribe muy mal y nunca es original sino que copia. ¿Qué los motivó a hacer una página de literatura? Es rarísimo que alguien decida hacer una página de literatura y que lo publicado sea copia de otro lado. Si así se gana dinero, bien. Sino, ¿para qué? ¿Es para competir en quién hace más ediciones en Fandom? Cuando quiero competir, juego al tenis. O a las cartas o al pool. Incluso, me llamó la atención que me dieran puntos y estrellitas o esas cosas que usan. ¿Premiar por cantidad de ediciones o fotitos pegadas? Es una estupidez. Si algo se debe premiar es a una persona que escribió cierta cantidad de artículos. Y a los artículos de mayor calidad (el que lo escribió o llevó el peso del artículo si otros colaboraron, no el que lo editó poniendo derecha la foto o corrigiendo la plantilla). Los editores de libros, revistas o periódicos ganan prestigio por lo que editan no por la cantidad que editan. En estas páginas le llaman administrador al director. Bien. El director decide qué publica y qué no., Si el contenido es apropiado. O la extensión de un artículo (le pusiste a muchos una plantilla diciendo que era''' demasiado corto''' pero no pusiste ninguna plantilla diciendo que el de los dos que nombro eran demasiado largos), Para eso dirige. El director (administrados) orienta al medio, le da una dirección. Eso falta en tu página. Saber para qué está, qué clase de artículos se quiere publicar, qué extensión se les da, etc. Por eso, Simon, cuando estés seguro de qué clase de página querés hacer, escribime y, si puedo, colaboraré. Hasta entonces,' la señora leche con pulga's y el señor que no me acuerdo cómo se llama, provocaron mi completo desanimo y me hicieron sentir una tarada escribiendo sobre Salinger y Anne Sexton. Que tengas mucha suerte, que consigas colaboradores, y que te vaya muy bien en todo. Mis saludos.`````Morwana 21:23 4 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Sobre ideas 2 Hola, Simon: Te mandé un mensaje. No sé si lo borraste o, por alguna razón, no apareció. Era largo y tuve cuidardo de guardarlo. Pero veo que no está. Así que, como el otro era largo, en este voy a repetir algunos conceptos pero en forma más breve. Te agradezco algunas cosas que decís de mí en tu mensaje. Además, me gustó lo que pretendés que sea esta wiki. Para que lo sea, creo que debe rehacerse. ¿Qué sugiero? Cambiar la página de inicio, los colores son aguados. Le falta impacto. Me pareció ver una wiki en inglés en la que estás y que tiene una buena página inicial. Creo que deben revisarse todos los enlaces de esa página. Muchos conducen a la nada o a casi nada. Sacaría toda la línea donde dice: Escritores - Premios Literarios, etc. La reduciría a Escritores - Libros - Contacto (con vos) y alguna otra cosa. Breve pero bien hecha. En Libros, todos con enlaces adonde se pudieran leer en Ebook gratuitos (que hay muchos sitios) de todos los que tengan derechos abiertos. Y a los que autopublican, un enlace a su web o a un servidor como G.Drive o Dropbox. No dejaría de lado a los que autopublican porque una wiki de esta clase debe dedicarse, especialmente, a promocionar autores. Pero esa autopublicación debe estar regida por reglas precisas (extensión, objetivida, etc). No confiaría tanto en los que publican en editoriales conocidas. El señor de Ciudad Seva se autopromociona igual que el otro señor al que borraste. La diferencia entre ellos es el que el señor de Ciudad Seva tiene plata. No es un escritor conocido y sus narraciones tienen probemas de redacción; sin agregar que el desarrollo de los temas es de una completa mediocridad. Pero hizo una buena página para autopromocionarse (vos o Suárez hicieron varios enlaces a ella) y publicó en Norma, editorial reconocida (como vos pedís). El libro le costó 5 mil dólares. Es lo que cobra Norma por editar. No hay en Latinoamérica poeta, cuentista ni novelista (a no ser que ya se haya hecho muy muy muy famoso) al que un editor le pague el libro. Sábato pagó por publicar en Sudamericana El Túnel y Sobre héroes y tumbas. Bioy Casares publicó en Emecé (editorial muy importante y con grandes nombres de la literatura, a la que absorbió Planeta) financiado por su papá. Como te decía en el mensaje anterior: en Argentina, durante 2015 se publicaron 30 mi títulos. 12 mil llegaron a las librerías. El resto se los levaron los autores a sus casas. El eBook, que terminará con el libro en papel en una o dos décadas, es la mejor herramienta que ha tenido nunca un escritor. Claro, entre uno bueno que aparece hay que tolerar diez mil que creen ser escritores (lo mismo le pasa a las editoriales en papel). Por supuesto, necesitás colaboradores. En primera página pondría un aviso pidiéndolos. Con seriedad. No con eso del "buscador mágico"- Un aviso claro y breve: "Usted puede colaborar en Enciclopedia Virtual de Literatura". Una línea más abajo: "Haga clic sobre la imagen (pondría una imagen, Internet es visual) y conozca nuestras normas". O algo así. No estoy diciendo cómo debe ser. Sino el tono que debe tener. Nada de todo eso de "la comunidad" (porque en esta wiki no existe) o "¡Empieza a editar YA". Es propio de "¡Compre Ya!". Es lo que opino, lo que no quiere decir nada. Otros opinarán distinto. A los que autopublican, solo se les debería permitir que no escriban artículos como Rafael Pulgar Hills Ese artículo hace que el que le borraste a ese señor que no me acuerdo cómo se llama parezca sobrio. Este señor Rafael está haciendo una broma o sufre de la demencia propia de los que andan todo el tiempo en Internet. Naturalmente, si dejás ese artículo, ni me molesto en volver a poner un punto en esta wikia. Ya que, como habrás visto, contás con mi coaboración en tanto pueda y tenga tiempo. Pero considero que los cambios y las reglas precisas son indispensables. Diría que hay que hacerla otra vez para que tenga valor y gane un lugar con las notas en los buscadores. Esta wiki tiene nueve (9) años de existencia y 2 mil páginas. Una amiga tiene tres blogs y, desde 2011, lleva editados más de cinco mil artículos, orignales, escritos por ella y sin colaboradores. Otra,, que tiene webs de arte, en un tiempo parecido: más de 10 mil. O sea: esta wiki no fue bien aprovechada ni consiguió gente para que aportara su trabajo (aunque vi que hubo algunos pero se fueron para siempre, vos y Suárez sabrán por qué). Si vas a borrar este mensaje, bien. Pero mandame uno diciendo "A" y todo bien,. Saludos. Morwana '' Ofrecimientos Hola, Simon: Esto es una wiki. Cualquiera puede publicar. Para mí, un administrador tiene la función de aceptar lo que se publica o rechazarlo. Debe corregir lo que está mal escrito, el exceso de ponderación en las biografías, eliminar párrafops inútiles que hacen demasiado extenso el artículo. Y buscar la forma de promocinar su wiki con enlaces a páginas y artículos que capten los buscadores. Para organizar una wiki es indispensable un grupo de personas que la inicien, es imposible como proyecto individual ( a menos que se haga a la manera Suárez. pésima redacción, copias mal disimuladas y artículos copiados textuales de Wikipedia con la excusa de que son borrados y a los que se ayudó a borrar). Sobre todo, se precisan dos cosas: '''ganas y tiempo'. Me falta tiempo. Si quisiera administrar una wiki haría una propia, en la que no tuviera el lastre de cientos de artículos mal escritos. La haría a mi estio, le daría la mayor importancia a los autores noveles o a los viejos poco promocionados que me mostraran el mínimo de talento; Les publicaría sus eBooks, y publicaría eBooks de autores conocidos con derechos libres (con servidores externos en todos los casos); me conectaría con todas las páginas de literatura y les ofrecería espacio para publicar notas con enlace y reconocimiento al pie (como hice con En memoria de Paulina). En resumen: puedo colaborar escribiendo, puedo ayudarte a hacer algunos cambios (si querés hacerlos) y puedo hacer sugerencias. Si querés una wiki como la que me dijiste, es necesario que tengas dos cosas:' ganas y tiempo'. Si una de las dos te faltan (y deben faltarte para ofrecerme la administración) dejá tus saludos al público y disfrutá de lo que te haga feliz. Muy agradecida por el ofrecimiento, al que, por supuesto, no acepto. Mis saludos`````Morwana 22:11 10 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana En respuesta Hola, Simon: Entiendo que te hayas encariñado con la wiki. Yo no tengo problemas en colaborar y en ayudarte (hasta donde pueda) en mejorar la wiki. Creo en lo que te dije: hacer cambios. A mi criterio deben ser inmediatos: 1-La página de inicio porque no "dice nada" al lector. Y no quiero que se parezca a ninguna. Quiero que sea distinta. Simple pero distinta. Noi quiero la sección blog poque no hay ninguno. Menos que aparezca un pésimo poema. No quiero fotos de ese tamaño sino de uno mayor y con enlaces haciendo clic sobre las fotos. 2-Quiero sacar toda la línea superior: Literatuira-Escritores, etc. Porque Literatura y Escritores y los demás están mal hechos 3-Cambiarlos por : Escritores por Género (Abre: Novelistas - Cuentistas -Poetas - Ensayistas - Dramaturgos) - Escritores por siglo (en ítem aparte) - Escritores por País (aparte),. En lugar de Literatura sustituir por Libros (Abre: Libros de Novelas - Libros de Cuentos -.Libros de poesía - Libros de Ensayos - Libros de Teatro y los enlaces llevan a libros con sinopsis breves, fotos y enlaces para leerlos). Quitar el resto y quedar con Contacto: (directo a vos).Cuando las categorías estén bien organizadas, ir agregando otros ítems. O sea, paso a paso se llega a casa. ¿Me expliqué? Ahora, la impresión que produce todo es mala, de algo desorganizado. Aparte, pregunto: ¿Los buscadores cómo encuentran los artículos? ¿Por las categorías? Si es por las categorías, el nombre del autor, ¿por qué no se puede incluir? Otra cosa: como yo no puedo borrar nada, te digo que los ensayos del gran escritor latinoamericano Queirolo son muy malos, llenos de errores ortográficos que no pienso corregir. Te sugiero que los borres todos. En Ensayos deben estar Unamuno, Montaigne, Octavio Paz o George Orwell enseñando a preparar el té. No idioteces sobre escritores que no se leyeron y que mucho mejor sería que el brillante escritor que conmueve al continente los publicara en su blog, el más leído y polémico de la lengua hispánica. Nada más.Veo los artículos ya publicados y trato de mejorarlos. Pasando, una vez más, a otra cosa: Vos sos inglés, ¿verdad? Lo parecés por el nombre y el estilo de redactar (aún en españoll). Los estadounidenses son menos estilizados, diría. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 20:39 11 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Página de inicio Simon: Me olvidé de decirte que no me parece bien que cualquiera pueda cambiar la portada. Es muy riesgoso. Eso debe hacerlo el administrador, como estable Fandom. Lo que creo es que hay que estar seguro de lo que se quiere hacer- No sé si se le pide autorización a Fandom y vos hacés el trabajo o si lo hacen ellos. Saludos otra vez.`````Morwana 20:57 11 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Inicio Hola o rehola: La página de inicio se puede editar. No se pueden cambiar los colores, el formato del título, ni el fondo.Saludos.`````Morwana 02:46 12 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Morwana tiene permiso de pedir cambios en Diseños y portadas Doy permiso a la usuaria Morwana de pedir cualquier cambio que quiere a la página de inicio y al diseño de Literatura Wiki en general en w:c:comunidad:Comunidad Central:Diseños y portadas. Estoy seguro que quiere lo mejor para el wiki. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) 06:35 13 ago 2017 (UTC) En repuesta Hola, Simon: No es la primera vez que hago lo de Mao. Cambié título de páginas varias veces y también quedaron duplicadas. Vos lo arreglaste y esta vez lo dejé así para que la borraras. ¿Por qué? Porque no sé cómo borrarla. ¿Sencillo, no? Creo que la mayoría de los que escribieron acá tienen una confusión. Condunden''' escritor''' con literato. ' Pintores '''los hay de paredes, muebles, autos y esas cosas. Pero hay una clase de artista que practica la '''pintura '''como Bellas Artes y a ese se e llama '''pintor.' Los dos son pintores pero no son lo mismo. Uno de ellos es un artista. Alguien que ejerce un arte y el arte es una actividad hecha con un fin estético, y de transmisión de emociones, sentimientos, fantasías o realidades. Pero suele decirse: "el arte del peluquero", "el arte del diseñador", lo que es una generalización de la palabra "arte". La definición estrecha, la que se refiere a lo que de manera clásica se llama "Bellas Artes" hace referencia a siete formas del Arte: Pintura, Escultura, Arquitectura, Música, Cine, y...¡LITERATURA! Dicha la perorata. Paso a decirte: ¿Por qué tendría que estar Hitler en una Encilopedia de Literatura? (es posible que haya escrito unos poemas o alguna obra de teatro pero, ¿quién las leyó, si es que existen?) ¿Qué escribió Hitler que sea muy famoso? Mein Kampf. ¿Y quién dice que ese libro es literatura? No es un ensayo, que tiene (como la poesía o el cuento) sus reglas y formas. ¿O no te das cuenta cuándo estás leyendo un poema o el texto de una obra de teatro? ¿Por qué te das cuenta? Porque el que lo escribió lo hizo de una determinada manera que está dentro del arte de la literatura. El escritor de literatura es un artista. El escritor de textos técnicos (mecánica, ingeniería, etc) no es un artista. Tampoco es un artista Hegel sino un filósofo que escribió libros de filosofía. Hegel es un escritor pero no es un escritor de literatura. ¿O no hay diferencia entre albañil y arquitecto? ¿El que canta mientras se baña y Pavarotti? Esa diferencia es lo que hace a uno, un artista y al otro, un tipo al que le gusta cantar mientras se baña. ¿Quién puede decir que Hitler tiene que estar en una enciclopedía de Literatura? Un bestia.Con la más completa objetividad, si estuviera Hitler también deberían estar Marx por el 18 Brumario o El Capital; y Petrona de Gandulfo (que fue una famosa cocinera argentina) porque escribió un libro de recetas de cocina. Todos los que escriben libros, folletos, cartas, y lo que se te ocurra, son escritores. Pero no son artistas sino ejercen el arte de la literatura. Yo pinto las macetas de mi casa. ¿Me van a poner en una enciclopedia de Pintura? Mirá, Simon. Celine fuie un traidor a Francia durante la ocupación nazi y un antisemita asqueroso pero los franceses (que lo metieron preso y después lo indultaron) lo consideran uno de sus más grandes escritores. En su vida personal fue un inmundo pero el tipo era un extraordinario novelista. A Ezra Pound los estadounidenses lo hicieron pasar por loco y lo metieron en un manicomio para que no fuera a la cárcel por traidor ya que colaboró con los nazis contra Estados Unidos.. Pero es un gran poeta y ellos lo ponen en sus enciclopedias y lo reconocen como uno de los mejores del siglo 20. Pero Hitler no escribió literatura sino un panfleto político. Creo que todo el mundo tiene el derecho de leer lo que sea y que todos los libros deben circular libremente. Entiendo que eso es la libertad de pensar y expresarse. Yo leí Main Kampt (mi papá tenía una librería pero nunca lo tuvo en los estantes ni vendió un ejemplar) porque, para opinar, tengo que saber de qué se trata. ¿No? Y, a propósito del tema, acabo de ir a mi biblioteca a buscar una revista muy vieja (tengo muchas por la librería, se vendían ahí las que eran marginales, fuera del circuito comercial). Yo todavía no había nacido y de las cosas que pasaron aquí me fui enterando años después. Me acordé de esta por muchas razones. Para terminar de contestarte.voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que fue escrito en una de estas revistas literarias durante la criminal dictadura militar argentina (se trata de una respuesta a una nota publicada en otro medio): No soy judío pero me honraría serlo. De modo que será breve y usaré las palabras precisas, aunque no sean usuales en mi manera de escribir. Lea usted: Hitler fue un hijo de puta y el que lo defiende es otro hijo de puta. Nada más, "señor". '' (Juan Carlos Boveri, en ''Arte Marginal, 24 de octubre de 1978, pag. 5). Los exabruptos no son míos. Así que, si te parecen mal, sacalo a Boveri de la enciclopedia por maleducado. Perdón pero iba a hablarte de la wiki pero estoy medio indignada con el asunto Hitler. Y no soy judía. Mirá si lo fuera. Bueno, más bien en otro momento te hablo de la wiki sino esto es más largo que las cartas que se escribían en el siglo 19. ¡AH! Y SI SOS INGLÉS, DEVOLVEME LAS MALVINAS! `````Morwana 23:50 13 ago 2017 (UTC)Morrwana ULISES Simon: PUSE ULISES EN LUGAR DE Ulises. Es un problema en el enlace. Renombro. Arreglá lo que pase.`````Morwana 23:52 13 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Ya es pronto Hola, Simon: La portada está invadida de avisos. La impresión es pésima. Una cosa son avisos que tienen relación con una web y otra esta clase de anuncios, apropiados para la wiki de Batman o los Superhéroes. No creo que se pueda hacer nada. Una pena. Le quita a la Enciclopedia toda seriedad. Cualquier cambio del fondo sería para las páginas interiores, siempre que no las inunden de avisos. En la portada, no funciona el video de G. Márquez. De los escrtiores no se puede decir "en carne y hueso" porque significa de cuerpo presente. Tampoco decir: Libros-Papel y tinta. No hay papel ni tinta en toda Internet, es otra clase de técnica la que se usa. Todo esa galería de fotos me parece de más. Pondría un lindo gift. Vi la plantilla y se pueden editar algunas cosas pero todo es cuestión de gusto personal. Podría hacer algunos cambios si quisieras pero no sé si serán de tu gusto. Me tomé el trabajode leer las Discusiones. Es una vergüenza. Un grupo de tipos compitiendo por ser más que el otro. Ninguno sabe nada de litreatura. Solo compiten. ¿Por qué no hacen una enciclopedia de fútbol? Ese Quemolo o algo parecido, el otro que se llama David Davinci y sus alias ¿administrador? ¿Suárez? Ya hace ocho años le dijeron que no copiara de Wikipedia. Y todos copian de Wikipedia, Ni idea de literatura. Simon, como te dije. Esta enciclopedia tiene que hacerse de nuevo. Hasta el pasado es vergonsozo. Creo que es más fácil copiar los artículos aceptables y llevarlos a una nueva que tratar de arreglar esto. Si fuera yo, es lo que haría. Como decía mi mamá cuando entraba a nuestro dormitorio (de mi hermana y yo):: "No se sabe por dónde empezar" (para acomodar la ropa y otras cosas desparramadas). Simon, veré qué hago. Un poco me encariné cn esto y por eso me estoy quedando pero... la publicidad....¿y si vuelve daviddavicinci?... ¿y qué se hace con todos los artículos copiados, mal escritos o de gente que no se sabe quiénes son? Veré, veré... y ya sabré. Aparte de esto: si te interesó Boveri (al que sacaron de Wikipedia para dejar a la pecosa de los perritos y que fue el motivo por el que entré a estas wikis) te digo dos cosas: una, la hija lo edita y pasó los libros a eBook. Excepto los ensayos que tienen compromisos con las editoriales, lo demás es de dominio público. Renunció a los derechos de autor y no vende los libros. Están en internet. No hace falta que gastes dinero. Dos: te mando dos enlaces a una página web, puede que te interesen los artículos (a mí me gustaron mucho). Si bien no es lugar para este tipo de enlaces, igual los pongo porque sigo un poco atravesada (forma de decir: enojada, indignada, o algo parecido).; petr ginz mirando la tierra desde la luna el swing y la rosa blanca Portada Hola, Simon: Concreto. Voy al centro de no sé qué. Ya toqué la portada y, por supuesto, de a poco, voy metiendo la pata o sea haciendo mal las cosas. Pero ya saldrá. Me imagino que los cambios son reversibles, ¿no? Y no se te couura decir que no. `````Morwana 20:53 15 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Nueva portada y nuevo fondo Pensé Recién te salude. Lo pensé mejor al ver esa página. Los que se encargan son tres. No les veo uñas de guitarrero para una wiki de literatura pero seguro que la tienen para El hombre araña. Escribiles pidiendo el cambio del fondo, de tamaño y tipo de letras en el título y el fondo del título. El cuerpo central se puede editar hasta que quede bien. Diría: Fondo liso: blanco o gris en remplazo del anterior En título: colores contrastantes para que se lea bien. Como es literatura siempre es conveniente usar blanco-negro-gris en todo. En título: Mayor ancho con letras en 60px (aproximados) y con aire (espacio libre entre las letras y el marco de borde (que separe del fondo y la publicidad) El color negro en letra's- tipo: Georgia: '- blanco o gris ''' en fondo. Texto: '''ENCICLOPEDIA VIRTUAL DE LITERATURA (si iteratura wiki se tiene que poner, arriba a la izquierda en tamaño 36 y diferente color que el título -si se puede evitar mejor-los buscadores la encuentra igual con Enciclopedia. El número de la derecha sobre cantidad de páginas, que lo reduzca a Helvética 10. Los subtítulos-enlaces, del encabezado ¿los pone él? ¿O podemos cambiarlos nosotros? ¿Cómo se cambian? Esto es muy importante que le preguntes. Que te explique si podemos cambiar fondo de columna derecha o si lo hace él. Si lo hace él que esté separado del cuerpo central.por línea separadora o color. Preguntale si se puede aumentar la Helvética 7 a 10 o por lo menos, en 1 o 2 puntos para todos los textos en artículos. Y si se puede cambiar el color de los enlaces, por ejemplo, los que están debajo de las fotos de escritores.. Lo que me parece es que una enciclopedia de literatura. La lectura es lo que importa y se debe poder leer en forma clara. La presentación es muy importante. Debe ser sobria y elegante, dentro de lo que se pueda. En la Portada,, nosotros vamos a cambiar el color de fondo y de letras porque podemos hacerlo. Y hay que cambiar las galerías de fotos. En la columna derecha, veremos qué se pone. Personalmente, creo que fondo (el que cambie él) y cuerpo central blanco (con marco gris). es lo más apropiado para una enciclopedia. Sobre el blanco central, poner otros colores en títulos o fondos de títulos. A menos que se inspire y cree algo bueno sin prestar atención a lo que sugiero. Lo que sería lo mejor. Pero que no olvide que se trata de una enciclopedia no de Súper Héroes. Cortá y pegá lo que te parezca de este mensaje, o mandá tu propia mensaje, agregá lo que te guste a vos, y mandaselo, que para eso sos el administrador. Te repito que la portada a estoy usando como prueba para aprender cómo se hace. Nada más que me equivoqué y apreté guardar. Y quedó. Ya te dije que supongo podés revertirla a la anuerior porque es una edición como cualquier otra. Pero voy a seguir viendo cómo se hace. Voluntad tengo, me falta talento. Ahora, ya no tengo tiempo. Saludos`````Morwana 22:47 15 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Request for help Hi Simon. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Because you're fluent in English, if you would translate the specific instructions for a new background, logo, and main page design, I'll be happy to help. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:47 16 ago 2017 (UTC) :Let's start with the background and logo. Once we get those done, I'll help redesign the main page. Take a look at this preview showing a possible new background and logo. If you and Morwana like one or both of them, I'll be happy to upload the new images. Otherwise, let me know if you want me to change something on either of those images. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:18 17 ago 2017 (UTC) ::As you can see, I uploaded the new background and logo. I'm glad you like them. ::I also redesigned the main page to make it look better and easier to read. First, I imported a Google font that resembles the new logo and used it to create Plantilla:PortadaTítulo. Then I added some CSS to MediaWiki:Common.css for the sections on the main page. If you want to add a new section, just copy and paste this example and replace _______ with the name of the new section. This is the content of the section. ::On the categories gallery, I removed Escritoras and Poetisas as you requested. To keep equality, I used the male photo for Escritores and the female photo for Poetas, but of course you can change the photos if you want. Finally, I moved Artículo destacado to the top of the right column so it would be more visible, meaning people won't have to scroll down to see it as it was when it was at the bottom of the left column. ::I hope you like the new appearance, and I encourage you to add new content to the main page if needed. Please let me know if you want me to make any more changes. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 18:00 18 ago 2017 (UTC) :::I removed the "Literatura" and "Premios literarios" sections from the navigation menu. You are correct that admins can edit it. If you or Morwana ever need to make other changes to it, go to the Admin Dashboard and click on Top Navigation. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:32 23 ago 2017 (UTC) Portada 2 Hola, Simon: Estuve haciendo unas pruebas. Ya habrás visto. Lo que te parezca mal, lo revetís. Te digo lo siguiente: Saqué las WIKIS AMIGAS '''porque la mayoría están abandonadas. Otras, tienen muy pocos artículos y tampoco parecen tener actividad. Pero, sobre todo, vos serás amigo de ellas pero ellas no de vos. ¿Por qué? Porque el enlace es unilateral. Ellas no toman en cuenta esta wiki con un enlace hacia aquí. Por lo tanto, no son '''amigas. Esta paabra, en Internet, implica la asociación de dos webs que intercambian enlaces e información. Si se ponen enlaces, aunque no sean a "amigos" que sean a sitios serios. Para recomendar a un mal plomero es preferible decir que no se conoce a ninguno. ¿No te parece?. Saqué las fotos de la galería superior derecha porque no decían nada y, al tocarlos, el enlace llevaba al de la foto. En estas fotos, los enlaces llevan al artículo. ¿Me expliqué? Sin mencionar que las fotos eran de unas viejas sin gracia ninguna (y sin ofender a nadie pero diciendo la verdad). o tapas de liibros que no están para que el lector pueda leerlos sino apenas un comentario copiado o mal hecho. Saqué de la plantilla lo referido al video porque si vas a poner videos y querés que se vean, tenés que bajarlos de You Tube, procesarlos, y subirlos a un servidor (GDrive, por ejemplo). Con eso te asegurá que va a funcionar. Pero si se pone un video, supongo que tiene que haber otros para ir cmbiándolos cda quince días. ¿O se hace como con as fotos que parecen ser inamovibles porque nunca las cambiaron? Saqué el Bienvenidos y las demás esxclamaciones porque las puso Suárez y puso lo mismo en la Biblioteca (y es lo mismo que ponen otros en páginas estilo Súper Héroes). El enlace de cómo hacer una wiki no explica cómo escribir aquí. Ni las reglas. Los enlaces, excepto uno, son para Fandom no para la Enciclopedia. Por lo tanto, voy a escribir una página sobre la forma de escribir un artículo por primera vez y otra sobre las normas. Vos las borrás, las cambiás en todo o en parte, hacés lo que quieras. Yo lo hago, vos te ocupás del fondo y el título, y vemos. No sé si sevirá lo que hago pero, por lo menos, invito a hacer algo con lo que es un ruina. Dicho sea de paso: En la galería central, donde pasan las cuatro fotos: ¿Escritores en carne u hueso? Libros Papel y Tinta? Suárez pus lo mismo en Biblioteca. En Internet, no hay gente en carne y hueso ni ibros en papel y tinta. Voy a cambialo. Los enlaces centrales, por debajo de las fotos de escritores (saqué siglos) no son prácticos ni correctos. No sé qué hacen en Perú o México que, todavía, creen que los nenes se visten de azul y las nenas de rosa, pero no hay poetas y poetisas, hay poetas (el poeta, la poeta), la palabra engloba a ambos. Se debe poner Escritores-Escritoras porque escritor-escritora son el masculino y femenino de la palabra que designa al / a la que escribe literatura. Veremos si lo hacés con entiusiamo o con abulia. Pero tenés que hacer cosas si vas a quedarte para siempre, como dijiste, en esta wiki. No te olvides que yo soy una gaviota que llegó a la costa pero que sigue su vuelo hacia otras costas. Seré una gaviota como la de Bach pero no el ruiseñor de Wilde (es una metáfora que, supongo, se entenderá). `````Morwana 20:04 16 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Decir Hola, Simon: Cambié de lugar un enlace en la portada. A Joe todo lo que le puedo pedir es que cambie el background externo por uno liso. Igual para el fondo de título, que se integre al backgroun externo y al de la caja. . El título en Helvética Bold y que reduzca el tipo (también en Helvética) de Literatura Wiki. Aclaro: para la caja central igual background que el externo. Si usa un background completo en blanco, bien. Después, arreglamos el color de las letras. De lo contrario, que use gama en gris. Pero si tiene una idea buena que quiera realizar, me parece bien. El que debe decirdir sos vos. Y la portada tiene que estar a tu gusto (vos vas a pasar el resto de tu vida viéndola).no al mío. Me limito a quitar lo que no funciona. O está de más. No tengo nada más para decir sobre esto. Como no está permitido manipular la plantills, es imposible hacer un trabajo realmente a gusto personal. De modo que lo haga simple, Pero distinto a las wikis de Fandom, sobre todo, que no use background aplicados en otras wikis (libros, bibliotecas). Espero que se entienda lo que quiero decir. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle. Lo pasás a inglés y que lo haga. A menos que tengan otras ideas. Es necesario hacer categoría Novelistas (general sin agregados). Me olvidé de algo importante: el índice hay que cambiarlo. Preguntá si es posible que lo hagamos nosotros o si lo hace Fandom. Si lo hace él. Elimine Literatura (en un nido de caranchos, abrí, mirá y opiná sobre adónde conducen los enlaces- Eso no es un índice, es un disparate. En novelas dice Regreso a la edad de piedra y solo hay una foto, por decir una y no seguir con otras..Escritores es lo mismo, un disparate y Premios (¿qué sentido tienen)-. Para poner un índice hay que tener las categorías claras y poner las que realmente sirvan. Me parece. Pero es un parecer, nada más. La verdad, no sé. Es muy complicado. Esto lleva muchos años y fueron agregando cosas sin tener idea. Por ejemplo: ¿qué significan las sub categorías? ¿Poetisas? En Argentina, a la última que se la llamó así fue a Alfonsina Storni, en los años de 1930. Poetas es masulino-femenino. Y si se pone Escritores se debe poner Escritoras (Escritores-Escritoras en el índice y deben ir todos juntos no por separados). Novelistas, cuentistas, ensayistas, comprenden el masculino y el femenino. Y se debe poner dramaturgos-dramaturgas).En Argentina, la fila para votar en las elecciones la hacemos todos juntos: hombres, mujeres y travestis. Chau. `````Morwana 03:30 18 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana Portada y otras cosas Hola, Simon: Me alegro que te pusieras pilas nuevas. Me parecen muy bien tus ideas para llos próximos meses de la wiki. También, me alegro que Joe haya hecho la nueva portada y que sea de tu agrado. Estuve viendo otras wikis de Fandom y con algunas excepciones, la mayoría está en estado de abandono (entre ellas, varias de Suárez). Vi tu wiki en inglés y está muy bien hecha. Es una pena que quieras hacer wikis. Si la transformaras en una página web sería una de las buenas y, seguramente, tendrías muchos más colaboradores que acá. Pero, bueno, gustos son gustos. Como ya te había dicho, para colaborar en algún proyecto se precisan ganas y tiempo. Como tengo la costumbre de entusiasmarme con todo lo que hago, también, me entusiasmé con esta wiki. Pero debo ser realista. Tengo que dar clases, manejar dos talleres de literatura, cuidar de un blog (en el que escribo muy de vez en cuando) y una página web de crítica literaria. Además, tengo que divertirme yendo al cine, a bailar, a comer a un restó o andar en bicicleta, Y ser realista es ver lo que es evidente. ¿No? Esta wiki esta hecha por una sola persona (como casi todas: literatura Rusia, Polonia, Brasil, Alemania, Francia, Grecia, Indonesia, todas juntas, no alcanzan las 1500 páginas) . Eso no es una wiki, que implica una comunidad de editories. No hay esa comunidad. Si la hubo terminaro arañándose y tirándse de los pelos. Hace un mes o mes y medio que estoy acá y nadie entró a colaborar.. Excepto "El Chileno Reencarnado"? Sin colaboradores no hay wiki. ¿Por qué no los hay? Sería largo de decir y no vale la pena porque es, nada más, que mi opinión. Y opiniones hay muchas. Lo que te digo, Simon, es que tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas. De vez en cuando, pasaré a dejarte algún artículo. Pero no puedo comprometerme en algo que no me convence. ¿Qué no me convence? Rehacer una wiki mal hecha y a la que hay que corregirle todo. La falta absoluta de artículos nuevos, que no sean los míos. Si los hubiera, podría ayudarte a corregirlos. El quedar sepultada con avisos de Fandom, como me pasó haciendo la portada, la que quedó bajo ventanas de publicidad. El donar mi trabajo a Fandom, que gana plata con tu trabajo, el de Suárez, y el de todos. El ver que Fandom tiene una línea que está dirigida a un público adolescente o de mentalidad adolescente. Por eso no hay páginas importantes de cultura humanística. O sea: razones hay muchas. Las obvié hasta ahora pero, la verdad, hoy llegué a este punto por un motivo que detonó los demás. Vi la nueva portada hecha por el "experto". Eso es un trabajo que ni un principiante en diseño gráfico haría.Me parece un desastre. La anterior era muy superior. No me refiero a la que yo anduve toqueteando sino a la primera, la de siempre. No tiene ni idea de tipos ni tamañaos de letras, de fondos, de contrastes ni de colores complementarios. Punto, Simon. Me harté. Vuelvo a felicitarte por tu wiki en inglés (y si tuviera que darte una sugerencia: copia ese formato acá y buscá a alguien que sepa para que lo haga). Como te dije, de tanto en tanto, pondré algún artículo pero nada más. En Argentina, en estos casos, usamos una frase: no estoy para el boludeo. (Lo digo de forma risueña no agresiva). Mucha suerte con tu wiki. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 20:57 18 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana opiniones opiniones Hola Simon: Pasé para ver cómo están las cosas. Sigo sosteniendo lo mismo: es necesario conseguir colaboradores para hacer una wiki de lo contrario una página web individual resulta más práctica y con más llegada al público. Pero, cada uno con sus ideas. Creo que está bien todo lo que querés traducir, Me parece que podrías hacer todas las biografías para, después, dedicarte a los libros. Todo depende del tiempo que te lleve un tema o el otro. De todos modos, te vendrá bien incorporar más páginas porque en tantos años es muy escaso el número de ellas que hay. Con respecto a los''' artículos destacados''' me parece bien que teparezca bien. Creo que es algo que hacen las wikis Fandom y no le veo sentido. ¿Qué es un artículo desctacado? Un artículo se destaca por su calidad en el tratamiento de un tema. En mi consideración, todos los artículos que escribí son mediocres. Por ejemplo, el de Borges, no dice nada que no sepa ningún argentino al que le interese la literatura. No agrega nada. Sí sería para destacar si se tratara de un artículo de opinión sobre Borges. Ningún artículo de tipo enciclopédico puede considerarse superior a otro. Eso significaría que los demás son mediocres o malos. Un artículo destacado es uno en el que se dice algo distinto, original, interesante. Ninguna wiki puede tener artículos destacados, es un error de concepción. Para mí, lo que no significa que sea así. Pero, me parece que es como poner: artículos más leídos. Eso es propio de una página web. ¿En qué enciclopedia se lee algo así? Tengo siete enciclopedias de literatura y en ninguna se lee algo así como: ' Le recondamos leer el brillante artículo ''de ''Menendez y Pelayo sobre el Quijote. '¿O lo has visto en alguna enciclopedia, incluidas las enciclopedias generales? Las wikis del tipo de esta, que tienen un sentido enciclopédico, implican la ausencia de opiniones propias Pero podría ser una wiki de otra clase en la que la comunidad compartiera opiniones. Si fuera de esta última clase, entonces, tendría sentido nombrar a un artículo como destacado y que fuera la comunidad la que lo eligiera mensualmente. Porque, si es una comunidad, ¿quién decide tomar a un artículo como destacado? ¿Uno solo, el administrador? Hace tiempo que se me viene pasando por alto. El artículo de Bartolomé Mitre está escrito por alguien que copió mal y que no tiene ni noción de quién habla, Mitre escribió una obra de teatro, un libro de poesías y una novela cuando era joven. Fue presidente, uno de los políticos más influyentes del siglo 19 y el comandante en jefe de la triple alianza en la vergonzosa guerra contra Paraguay. Sobre él se podría escribir una biografía de mil páginas. El que escribió el artículo le dedicó siete líneas y sin saber nada del tema. Si querés tener una wiki seria, ni dudes en borrar el artículo porque es una boludez. La portada no me gusta, esperaba más. Hasta cualquier momento. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 03:38 23 ago 2017 (UTC)Morwana eliminar Eliminar H. G Wels (con l no ll) Eliminá H. G. Wels, con una sola ele, Me equivoqué y me comí la "l". Yo no sé cómo se hace. y Y espero ansiosa al colaborador que continúe la biografía de Mitre y, sobre todo, haga un análisis de su obra literaria.. El año venidero entraré a este web para aprender sobre esas obras literarias que tanta influencia han tenido en las letrtas de América. Artículo Usher Hola, Simon: ¿Todo bien? Leí el artículo y es muy bueno. Ojalá fueran todos así. Como hiciste una traducción, hay algunos tiempos verbales incorrectos ("le pide que viene a visitarle" -viene es incorrecto-. Puede decirse: "vaya a visitarle", "viaje a visitarle" (que dice lo mismo sin usar el verbo). No es correcta la frase: "...y el ataúd está puesto '''en una cripta....", De esa clase: (responsable '''para su entierro prematuro, debe decir responsable''' de'...) hay algunos más. Aparte de algún que otro error de tipeo como: ".perubado" por perturbado. Pero de verdad que está muy bien. Si querés, corrijo las tres o cuatro frases no correctas y los errores de tipeo. Sino, fijate y dales la forma que te parezca.y felicitaciones por la traducción. Saludos.`````Morwana 05:37 11 sep 2017 (UTC)Usuario:Morwana Hola, Simon: No hice mucho. Corregí algunos errores de tipeo, alguna falta de ortografía. Ordené unas frases para que queden mejor en este idioma. Sobre todo, hice cambios en el final de la sinopsis del cuento. Sobre todo, en el párrafo que decía: "la tormenta seguía....y la luna roja iluminaba" o algo así. Pero en el cuento no hay tormenta sino ráfagas de viento y luna roja. Sería raro una tormenta con luna. ¿No?. Bueno pero era poquito. En la parte de la película cambié algunas cosas más. Todos problemas de traducción más que nada. Respeté el español que usan. Lo demás está muy bien. AH, la palabra "Exerga" (que remplecé) usada en "la casa exerga". Nunca la leí ni la escuché. Conozco exergía, una palabra de la física que tiene relación con la energía y que es un sustantivo. No sé cómo la usan en inglés y si es posible decir "la casa exerga". Mis saludos`````Morwana 20:30 11 sep 2017 (UTC)Usuario_discusión:Morwana Peli Hola, Simon: La película la vi por televisión hace como diez años. El cuento lo conozco bien. Espero que sigas con las traducciones. Saludos.Usuario_discusión:Morwana Hola Simon dos artículos que marque no son de literatura.--Piotr Stipak (discusión) 07:10 16 sep 2017 (UTC) haya Haya de la Torre y Casana Hola, Simon: Haya de la Torre y Casana son dos políticos no son literatos. Los dos artículos fueron hechos por Suárez. No corersponden que estén aquí. Te aconsejo eliminarlos.`````Morwana 19:55 19 sep 2017 (UTC)Morwana portafa Portada Seré insistente pero es por carño a la wiki. La portafa esta mal. No luce, hay errores, faltan cosas y otras están desacomodadas. Las digo: *Titulo: Dice: El mundo de los literatos y sus obras (¿ese es el título?) Al lado izquierdo en letra de un tipo que no se usa más en tipografía porque (sobre todo en Internet) no es clara: Enciclopedia Virtual de Literatura (que es el título). La dirección es: Literatura Wikia. Por lo tanto, vendría bien arreglar esto. ¿Cómo me parece? *Título: Enmciclopedia virtual de literatura - A la izquierda en tipo de letra menor) Literatura Wiki *Donde dice: Bienvenidos a Enciclopedia Virtual de Literatura, como subtítuo (en tamaño de letra menor): El mundo de los literatos...etc. *Falta el' Buscador''' *Donde dice: ¿No está seguro de cómo empezar? ---Cambiar tipo de letra ----Y, sobre todo: ubicarlo en el medio. Ya que es lo que interesa se lea. En la columna se pierde de vista, sobre todo, por la publicidad. *No tiene sentido poner banderas de otras wikis sabiendo que están abandonadas. Pueden hacerse enlaces a las que están en actividad, como la tuya, en inglés, y la rusa. Las demás sacarlas. Sacar todas las banderas y hacer enlaces por logo. ¿Me exqpliqué? *Hay que llenar más la página central. *Artículo del mes puede ser sustituido por: enlaces a páginas destacadas, como en los feeds de pie de página. (¿Me hice entender?) Todo en la columna. AL centro solamente la información necesaria para colaborar en la wiki, las fechas y alguna imagen que haga más atractiva la portada. *Los poetas son escritores. Donde dice: Categorías, debe decir: Secciones o palabra similar: Los enlaces con fotos: Novelistas - Cuentistas - Dramaturgos - Ensayistas - Poetas - Libros *Es incorrecto decir escritores y poetas. Además, el enlace a Biografías 'está ma'l. Poesía no se sabe para qué está. Novelas 'en un enlace falso. Concretamente: si querés que te ayude a mejor la portada, me lo decís. Si querés que quede así, la dejás así. Si querés mejorarla, busca a otro de Fandom que cambie el título y el color de la página. O lo hace gris claro o lo hace del color de la Wiki en inglés (sugiero que copies esa). Si querés ayuda con el medio y columna. Siempre que eliminés las categorías y hagas los enlaces que sugiero más arriba. Los enlaces a páginas interiores los hago yo. Seré insitente, coimo te dije, pero me gustaría ver una wiki mejor. Se la ve muy muy muy pobre....Saludos`````Morwana 20:28 19 sep 2017 (UTC)Morwana banderas Banderas Me olvidé: En plantilla escritor: Las banderas se ponen de acuerdo al lugar en que nació y murió. Pero muchas banderas no son las actuales. ¿Por qué no figura el país y solo el nombre de la ciudad de nacimiento o fllecimiento? ¿No sería más claro? :hola todavía no han borrado nada de Teodoro Casana robles no es literato revisare si hay más--Piotr Stipak (discusión) 04:13 20 sep 2017 (UTC) Portada Hola, Simon: Muy lindos los cambios, más colorido. "Literature Wiki" lindo logo a pesar de estar en inglés (jaja). Cambia el fondo del título por el mismo tono de los libros y queda ¡hermoso! ¡Ah! pero falta todo el medio y la columna. Aquí, a las que insisten como yo se las llama hincha pelotas. Gracias por tomar en cuenta mis opiniones. Saludos. `````Morwana 22:42 20 sep 2017 (UTC)Morwana Simon: Siempre me olvido de pregunatrte por las fotos en la ficha escritor. Nunca quedan centradas cuando lo hago yo. Y pongo el centro en las opciones. ¿Cómo hago? Yo, la misma de arriba. de lo mismo De lo mismo Hola; Simon: No quise decir que no tuviera que ponerse el país de origen sino que se incorpore el nombre de ese momento y el actual. Nada más. Las wikis de Fandom tienen un problema de abandono muy importante. La gente de Fandom habló de eso. Leí lo que dijo el señor que fue nombrado administrador del mes y dice que una de las wikis en las que colaboró se quedó sin colaboradores de un día al otro. En todas las wikis que visité no hay más que una persona trabajando o, a lo sumo, dos. ¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Nadie se lo preguntó? En cuanro a las banderas al pie de página con enlaces a otras wikis: quise decir: la mayoría no está activa, Ninguna, excepto wiki inglés, hace estos enlaces. O sea, wiki en español e inglés promocionan a otras wikis pero estas ni mencionan a la wiki en inglés o español. ¿Me expliqué? ¿Para qué promocionar lo que no tiene retribución? Y, sobre todo, lo que no existe porque nadie trabaja en ellas. Si se trata de hacer enlaces, ¿por qué no enlazar con webs de literatura de importancia, como las Bibliotecas (no la de Fandom, que no es una biblioteca porque no tiene libros para leer). ¿Por qué no enlazar con Biblioteca Virtual Cervantes o Libros Gratis, en donde se puede leer en línea o descargar libros gratis? Y así esta wiki puede ofrecer un servicio de lectura que no tiene ni tendrá jamás. En fin, son opiniones, vos sos el administrador y es tu wiki. Yo, apenas colaboro y opino. Como lo has dicho, vos siempre estarás aquí. Y yo no. Soy consciente que es tu proyecto, no el mío. Por eso, me limito a colaborar un poco y a opinar otro poco para que tu wiki se vea mejor. Por ejemplo: Blogs, ¿para qué? Abre con un artículo del 2012. ¿? ¿Chat? Si no hay nadie. Todo eso afecta al lector o al posible colaborador. No se ve como algo serio. Junto a las wikis abandonadas y promocinadas al pie, la sensación es de algo abandonado o en proceso de abandono. Esto no ocurre con otras wikis fuera de las de Fandom o Wikipedia. Ellas se ven activas. ¿Exisyte un ,modo similar a las páginas web por el cual pueda saberse la cantidad de visitantes al día, semana, mes, y la cantidad de páginas visitadas? ¿O no hay estas estadísticas? Si no las hay, se puede incluir medidores de estadísticas externos? Bueno, si me inspiro hago algo con la portada. Si te parece mal, lo eliminas. No me ofendo. Mis saludos. `````Morwana 20:56 21 sep 2017 (UTC)Morwana sigue Enla Portada no puedo ayudar en nada. La plantilla no es como la anterior. No entiendo esta. Pero, lo mejor, es que la hagas a tu gusto. voltaire Voltaire Simon: Te regalo la traducción de tu artículo Voltaire'' de wiki en inglés. En inglés es mejor. (remplacé la copia de wikipedia que hicieron, dejé bibliografía y todo eso que copiaron) Tu trabajo es muy superior al anterior. Suerte. novela negra Novela negra Hola, Simon: Queirolo escribió muchas estupideces. '''Novela negra es una. Mal escrito y diciendo cosas sin sentido (mal copiadas de Wikipedia que, también, tiene el artículo respectivo lleno de errores). En este caso cito: Mario Vargas Llosa como autor de novelas negras por ¿Quién mató a Palomino Molero? (es una novela sobre una muerte cercana a un cuartel y tiene estructura de novela policial pero no de novela negra. El tema no es el asesinato sino lo que le pasa alrededor de él). Agatha Christie puesta como autora de novelas negras cuando es todo lo contrario, igual que Patricia Higsmith. Se confunde novela policial con novela negra. Agatha escribe novelas policiales com Edgar Allan Poe (que creó el género) en Los crímenes de la calle Morgue. Es policial porque hay un policiao interviene la policia. La novela negra tiene características distinitas por completo, como con Dashiell Hammet o Raymond Chandler, que son los iniciadores. Se llama "negra" por una razón y es opuesta a la novela policial del estilo de las de Agatha. Por lo tanto, te sugieron borres el artículo. Yo lo escribo de nuevo cuando tenga tiempo. No tengo ganas de escribir sobre lo que hizo Queirolo. No es lo único para borrar de él. Hay más. Después te digo pero sin tanto detalle. Saludos.`````Morwana 21:52 26 sep 2017 (UTC)Morwana Latinoamérica Latinoamérica o América Latina Se sigue a Wikipedia o a la RAE (que son españoles) en el concepto. La literatura lanotinoamericana abaraca la literatura de todos los países que se encuentran unidos por el lazo común de haber luchado contra España o Portugal para independizarse (Brasil de Portugal). No se considera a los países que se independizaron de otras naciones como Haití de Francia. Se incuye a Haití como parte de Latinoamerica tanto como a Puerto Rico (un estado asociado a Estados Unidos) por razones que nadie explica bien. En Haití no se habla francés como dice Wikipedia y repiten todos. En Haití la gente habla el criollo haitiano, que es una mezcla. El francés se sigue considerando lengua oficial junto al criollo pero casi nadie lo habla. Los escritores de Haití escriben en inglés o en español, en su mayoría. Haití es un caso particular y discutible cuando se define Latinoamérica. En un artículo sobre literatura latinoamericana se debe comenzar por definiir Latinoamérica y nada tiene que ver Hispanoamérica o Iberoamérica que son palabras del tiempo del jopo y que están mal empleadas y que tienen un contenido claramente ideológico y racista que no voy a explicarte porque es largo. Pero sabrás que los españoles conquistaron toda latinoamerica menos Brasil (los portugueses) y unas islas o países pequeños que quedaron para los ingleses o franceseses. ¿Y contra quién lucharon para quedarse con las tierras? Contra los indios. Cuando se dice Hispanoamérica o Iberoamérica se dicen dos conceptos racistas porque excluye a los indios. Si es Hispa o Ibero es posterior a 1492, cuando Colón llegó (porque no descrubrió nada ya que era un terriotorio habitado y con civilizaciones gigantescas como la Inca y la Azteca que los españoles se encargaron de destruir). ¿Te parece correcto decir "Cultura Egipcio-judía?" O decir: "Egipto, la Madre Patria de los judíos?" No sé si te parece correcto. A los indios latinoamericanos no les parece correcto decir: HIsproamérica. o Iberoamérica. Borra el artículo. Yo lo escribo de nuevo más adelante, breve y sin tantas vueltas. Otra vez saluidos (menos mal que dije que iba a ser breve). Chau Chau Hola, Simon: Te escribí varios mensajes y no tuve respuestas. Tampoco respondiste a algunas preguntas que hice. En realidad, veo que sigue sin entrar ningún colaborador (excepto un bot al que le respondía porque demoré en darme cuenta, jaja). Fan-dom es para fans de comics, etc. No para el arte. La plataforma está hecha para captar un público de 10 a 16 años. Un par de veces miré la wiki y vi que estabas detenido en la misma cantidad de páginas. Como siempre me encariño un poco con las cosas, decidí escribir algunos artículos y ver si podía ser de alguna utilidad para mejorarla. Pero es imposible. No hay comunidad (ni la habrá), no hay colaboradores, y no me respondiste si hay un contador de visitas, de modo que no sé si alguien entra a la wiki. Supongo que sí. Pero, ¿cuántos? Como no lo sé y sospecho que son muy pocos, me parece que esto está atascado por completo. Te felicito por tu constancia y tu fe en que todo será mejor. Pero yo no creo que mejore ni que las wikis abandonadas sean recuperadas. Tampoco tengo ganas de seguir trabajando gratis, con buena onda, para los que ganan plata con mi trabajo (no me refiero a vos sino a Fandom). Como sabrás, las wikis se caracterizan por su característica de no lucrar (aunque odas lo hacen, excepto unos pocas, como la cubana) Wikipedia: vende espacios para biografías; información a las agencias, etc., y son manejadas por un grupo de editores profesionales y un gran número de editores gratuitos. Es el mérito de Wikipedia: hacer creer que no ponen publcidad para ser independientes y así consiguen que los colaboradores trabajen gratis (Cualquier artículo en cualquier medio de Estados Unidos se paga). Fandom no tiene la estructura técnica ni, sobre todo, los millones de dólares que respaldan a Wikipedia. Entonces, pone tanta publicidad que ocupa la mitad de la página (entre parte superior, columna y ventanas emergentes). Hacen bien: ganan y no pagan a los que hacen el trabajo. Propio de la explotación del sistema capitalista, jajaja. Esta vez, no vuelvo más. No soy de la clase que se va sin despedirse, aunque no te molestaras en responder mis mensajes. Soy una chica educada. Te deseo lo mejor y ojalá yo eté equivocada y se recuperen las wikis de literatura y arte en Fandom. Adiós. Morwana Gracias por las correciones e intervenciones al articulo de Wafi Salih. Es el primer articulo que subo en esta wiki, espero poder colaborar mas, sobretodo con autores venezolanos, que al ser d emi pais me son mas familiares, y que en realidad tienen muy poca presencia reflejada aqui (incluso los consagrados historicamente). saludos.LoganPaelias (discusión) 12:23 30 oct 2019 (UTC) Sobre El hombre rebelde de Camus Hola, mi nombre es Rafael Jiménez, soy un profesor español jubilado que recienteme creé una wiki sobre libros y otras cosas. Como he visto que tienes una entrada a Albert Camus, te informo de que si quieres puedes enlazar la reseña y los índices que he escrito sobre su obra El hombre rebelde . Espero no haberte molestado. Saludos cordiales. Rafaelji (discusión) 13:02 4 dic 2019 (UTC)